


Cheater

by NathTE



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Relationship Problems, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathTE/pseuds/NathTE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nam Taehyun was mad, he was so mad, and every one in YG Entertainment knew it. His adorable, lovable, charming and bisexual boyfriend was cheating on him. And he was going to bring that bitch and introduce her to him?! </p><p>He never wanted to kill Kang Seungyoon as he did at that moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheater

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Cheater
> 
> Ship: KangNam
> 
> Genre: Romance/Relationship Problems/Jealousy/Angst
> 
> N/A: This story is not a sequel of “Every Single Day”, this story is actually older than ESD, in the fact when I created it in my head, but I wrote it after ESD, and is in a complete different background. I hope you guys like it :D
> 
> PS: Thsi story is posted on AFF as well.

 

 

_Taehyun was slightly nervous, biting his lower lip and playing with his fingers, he was locked in his room since they arrived at the dorm from their schedule two hours earlier. He was considering in finally making up with his boyfriend, Seungyoon. They were fighting for two weeks straight already, and every time they had a free time both, he and Yoon, were avoiding each other._

_Yoon were always out of the dorm, and Taehyun preferred to lock himself in his room, because when they saw each other they end up fighting again. He didn’t know how it started anymore, every minor matter was a motive for them to fight, and he was tired of it._

_Taehyun knew that day Yoon hadn’t left as always because their schedule ended late, and so he had his chance. He sighed before getting up from his bed and unlock the door, he stepped outside and went down the hall until he reached the living room, finding Mino and Jinwoo watching a rerun of the last Running Man episode. He could hear voices coming from the kitchen as well, what he imagined to be Seunghoon and Seungyoon doing their dinner._

_He approached the door that led into their modest kitchen, but the words that he heard coming from his boyfriend mouth made him stop at the same time his heart started to beat painfully in his chest. He put himself out of the vision of the two inside the kitchen, just listening to them._

_“…She is so nice, and I feel like I can talk everything to her, despite all.” Suengyoon sighed. “She makes me feel better. She keeps my mind out of all this fights with Taehyun.”_

_‘What was that? She? Who is she?’ Taehyung closed his hands into fists, he was even trembling. His boyfriend was meting a girl?_

_“So have you been with her all this time you are out of the dorm?” Seunghoon spoke, and chuckled. How could his hyung be so calm while talking about what Seungyoon was doing to him? He couldn’t understand._

_Yoon took a time to answer, and Taehyun were expectantly waiting for it._

_“Yes” he could hear his heart breaking in his chest with that word. “Kind of… She has her schedule too, you know…” he couldn’t listen anymore._

_With tears in his eyes and a trembling body he rushed to his room, and closed his door with a loud thud. He locked it at the same time he heard steps coming in direction of his room, but he ignored the voices and the knocks in his door._

_He couldn’t believe it. Seungyoon… His Seungyoon was a cheater._

 

* * *

 

 

Taehyun could feel his blood boil in his veins when he remembered that, although it had already a month since he discovered that. The things between him and Seungyoon were even worse, he confronted him the next day after he discovered, and they had another fight, this one with loud voices and putting their group in a difficult positon. But still, he couldn’t end his relationship with the other boy.

 

He was stupid, he knew it, but he was still in love with Seungyoon. The latter had denied about the cheating, but had said he was indeed meeting a girl, but Taehyun didn’t let him say much than that. He didn’t want to hear anything.

 

And now, his handsome, charming, gentle and bisexual boyfriend – future ex-boyfriend – was going to introduce him that bitch? Seriously?  He could kill Sengyoon, such was his anger. He said he would clear the things up, and how he would do that bringing the girl he was cheating him with? At least was what he had said to him, Seungyoon would bring the girl if he continued to ignore the explanation his boyfriend wanted to give to him. What a joke!

 

And at the same time, he blamed himself of what happened, if hadn’t basically kicked Seungyoon out when they fought the first time; he wouldn’t need that girl to comfort him. That’s why he was so mad, but still Seungyoon didn’t have any right to do that to him.

 

He ruffled his hair and tapped his feet on the ground like a kid throwing a tantrum.

 

“Hey, calm down kitty” he heard a voice, slightly amused, that brought him back to what he was actually doing. He looked directly in the light brown orbs of his sumbae and idol, G-Dragon. He was working with him and Tablo on a new song, and thank God just GD was there at that time, or he would be even redder than he was at that moment.  

 

Jiyong was finding that amusing, the way the entire thing between the two maknaes of WINNER were happening, for what he could gather. Everyone in YG Entertainment knew what was going on between them, after all were impossible to not notice the awkwardness surrounding the group, and the glares that the younger one was throwing to the other, while the other was trying his best to not show how hurt he was.

 

“Are you calm now?” he asked, receiving a nod from Taehyun in answer to his question. Jiyong chuckled a bit and shook his head. “Go have a break, Taehyun-ah.”

 

“But…”

 

“No but, just get out of here, give you a break, and come back later, around… 30 minutes, okay?” he said, already turning his back to Taehyun, which was a bit startled. “Just go, I don’t want your anger in your voice again in this song, understood?”

 

With those final words, the younger just sighed and left the studio he was working with the two of his sumbaes. He needed to put his problems with Seungyoon aside, and concentrate on his work. He had to.

 

He was walking in the corridor finding his way to the cafeteria, where he could relax with a cup of coffee and maybe eat something, he hadn’t eat since the breakfast and he had skip his lunch while trying to get the right tone for the song he was doing with G-Dragon and Tablo. Taehyun was so distracted that he didn't notice the hand until it grabbed his arm and dragged him to an empty studio.

 

He freed his arm from the strong grip of the male that was looking at him seriously. Kang Seungyoon was looking directly at him, they were alone for the first time in weeks, and the leader wasn’t with a good appearance, he could see the tiredness and the longing in his eyes, Taehyun were feeling the same, but it was Seungyoon’s fault, was him that couldn’t keep his feelings loyal to Taehyun.

 

Taehyun frowned and crossed his arms, diverting his eyes from Seungyoon’s, so he could control his beating heart and don’t show weakness.

 

“What do you want?” he asked, with a cold tone.

 

“Are you going to listen to me?” Seungyoon asked back.

 

“What was there to listen, Seungyoon?” He said, with his anger showing up in his tone. He turned his face to look into Seungyoon orbs, seeing just hurt in that eyes that used to look at him with love.

 

“What you…? You…?” Seungyoon closed his eyes and stepped back. “Your trust in me is so little that you put things in your head for yourself even before you let me explain anything, I see…” he said. Taehyun scoffed and turned to speak.

 

“You that gave me motives to don’t trust you!” he said raising his voice.

 

Seungyoon glared back at him, and this time his eyes were so cold.

 

“I never did that, you assumed everything!” he raised his voice too. “You just did that, and never let me say what the truth was; you don’t understand what you are accusing me of.” He lowered his tone again. “But I’ll prove you anyway…” and then he left before Taehyun could ever reply.

 

Taehyun ruffled his hair again and punched the stuffed wall behind him. Why this was happening to him?

 

* * *

 

 

He didn’t see Seungyoon for almost a week, he was always locked up in his studio and coming back late to the dorm, and this made even more painful to Taehyun, he knew he was with that girl, was the only explanation he could think of. Seunghoon was always looking at him and shaking his head, he wasn’t talking to him too, Mino and Jinwoo were divided, they didn’t know what to do, but they were always trying to make Taehyun smile.

 

But that day they had to encounter again, they had a group meeting to attend, and Seungyoon couldn’t avoid him, and this time he made his mind that he would give his boyfriend an ultimatum.

 

_‘Leave her or leave me’_

 

Yes, that should do, and he would finally discover the true feelings of his boyfriend. Taehyun smiled while entering in their practice room, finding the boy that never left his mind smiling with Seunghoon, his handsome face made the younger lose his breath. But the words he heard coming from those kissable lips made his anger go to the roof.

 

“She is coming today.” Seunghoon nodded in approval to the words he was listening, but he stopped when he saw the angry eyes of Taehyun in their direction.

 

“Well… Yoon-Yoon, I’m just happy that this is going to finish today” Seunghoon said, looking directly at Taehyun and giving him a smirk. Seungyoon turned in his direction, but he wasn’t looking at him, and that just made Taehyun angrier, but at the same time his heart were beating painfully in his chest. But before he could say some truths to that jerk of his boyfriend, Mino and Jinwoo entered the room, and Seungyoon started their meeting.

 

They could feel the tension in the air, and notice their leader avoiding Taehyun the maximum he could, just speaking to him when necessary, and the maknae being even more emotionless than usual. The time flew, and despite that they worked well, after all they were professionals.

 

When they were wrapping their meeting one of the staff entered their practice room and approached Seungyoon.

 

“Seungyoon-ssi, your friend is here, she is waiting on the lobby.”

 

Seungyoon thanked the staff and bowed his head while the person exited the room, before getting up and walking to the door, where he stopped, and for the first time that day looked in Taehyun’s direction.

 

“You,” he pointed to the younger “come with me.”

 

Taehyun glared at him in disbelief. Seunghoon was smirking, Jinwoo were trying his best to keep calm, and Mino was furrowing his browns.

 

“You got to be kidding with me…” he said.

 

“Now Taehyun!” Seungyoon ordered. “So you stop with this nonsense.”

 

“I don’t want to see this… _Girl_.” He said with such sarcasm in the end of the phrase that made Seungyoon sigh.

 

“Please, just come with me.”

 

The tone of his voice made Taehyun bit his lower lip, the hurt and despair were there, and it was even clear to the other three how hurt the other were with all that thing happening between them.

 

“Just go with him, Taehyun.” The soft words coming from the eldest broke the silence that they were immersed in. The boy looked at his gentle hyung, Jinwoo, that were encouraging him, and so he got up from where he was seated and walked to the door.

 

The handsome boy waiting for him at the door led his way through the corridors of the building until they reached the lobby, where the only two waiting figures there were a father and a daughter. The girl was seated swinging her feet in the air with her pink dress and white sandal, she had a round face with chubby cheeks, her black hair in a ponytail, she was around 10 years old, and she was staring blankly in front of her, she really looked like her father, that were a bit nervous looking at the fancy decoration of the building.

 

Taehyun was a bit confused, where was the girl Seunyoon has been talking and passing his time with?

 

“Hani-yah” Suengyoon called in warm tone, and the little girl seated so calmly in one of the leather chairs of the lobby smiled and turned her head in the direction of the voice. Taehyun could notice that her eyes were still staring blankly at their direction.

 

“Oppa!” her father that got up from his chair, and assisted the girl doing the same. That was the girl? Taehyun couldn’t believe his eyes.

 

Seungyoon approached them quickly and squatted in front of the girl, after he bowed and thanked the father for bringing her there. They were now more or less at the same level, and the boy guided the girl’s hands to his face where she studied it with her fingertips.

 

“How are you, Hani?” he asked softly, while the girl was still roaming her hands in his face.

 

“I’m fine oppa, and you?” she repeated, smiling brightly, her eyes still staring blankly at his face.

 

“I’m fine too, dear.” He said smiling as brightly as her. Tahyung was still confused, but at the same time he could gather some pieces in his mind. “He is here… My friend is here, he wants to know you.”

 

The little girl nodded her head and left her arms fall in their places in the sides of her body.

 

“I can’t wait to know him too oppa.” She was still smiling brightly.

 

“Just wait a bit, oppa will call him here to see you.” He said while getting up and calling Taehyun with his hand.

 

Still confused Taehyun approached the girl and did the same thing Seungyoon did, he squatted in front of her; Seungyoon led the girl’s hands into Taehyun’s face, where she started to study his face with her fingertips.

 

“You are beautiful as oppa said you are…” she said, with a small smile in her tiny lips. “Don’t be mad at oppa anymore, he gets sad because you are sad…” she said, now a bit serious. “Oppa asked me to come to see you, he said you wanted to know me, is that true?”

 

Taehyun looked at those beautiful brown eyes that were blindly looking at him too. He knew she couldn’t see him, but those eyes seemed to see his soul.

 

“Yes” he said simply, smiling a bit.

 

The girl smiled back at him, still tracing his face with her fingers.

 

“I wanted to know you too, since oppa talked about you, he likes you very much Taehyun oppa, and he asked me too to talk to you, maybe you would feel better talking to me too, like he does.” She said so innocently and with such care that Taehyun saw himself nodding at her words.

 

“It would be my pleasure.” He lifted his eyes a bit and saw a smiling Seungyoon looking at them.

 

And for the first time in weeks he could see how stupid he was with his boyfriend. His amazing boyfriend, that wasn’t a cheater. No, he wasn’t.

 

* * *

 

 

After that encounter in the lobby they made a tour with the girl her father through the YG building, with the father narrating everything they saw to the girl, and introducing her to the other WINNER boys. Mino and Jinwoo were surprised when they saw that little girl entering their practice room, Seunghoon for the other side was grinning to them and mocked Taehyun discreetly every time he could.

 

Was a pleasant break time for them, and soon were time for father and daughter go back home, Suengyoon and Taehyun went with them until the door of the building here the father thanked them again.

 

“I am really thankful for what you did for my daughter, Seungyoon-ssi” he bowed.

 

“Don’t need to thank me; she is like a little sister to me.” He answered truthfully.

 

And that way, both of them finally left, letting the couple alone. They entered the building and walked side to side in the corridors, until they reached a place where not so many people were. Taehyun grabbed Seungyoon’s arm, making him stop.

 

“I’m sorry.” He said in a low tone. But he knew the other had heard him. “I’m so sorry, Yoonie.”

 

He lowered his head when he didn’t receive an answer; he had messed up this time, pretty big. He accused his boyfriend of things he hadn’t done, and things he didn’t notice until he saw that little girl waiting for them. Seungyoon freed his arm from Taehyun’s grip, the latter accepted it easily, he could get it, he had hurt the elder’s feelings.

 

But Seungyoon didn’t go away; he hugged Taehyung tight, locking the other inside his arms.

 

“Next time, don’t put things in your head by yourself, because you heard something, without letting me explain things, hard headed Nam.” He said while Taehyun was nuzzling into him.

 

“Okay…” he was breathing the scent of his man, and he was feeling calm and good, finally.

 

“Promise me” Seungyoon tightened his hug and rested his head in Taehyun’s shoulder.

 

“I promise” Taehyun answered right away, he had learned his lesson.

 

“Good!” the elder said, and stepped back a little so he could see Taehyun’s face. “Now, you have to compensate me, you know?”  he gave him one of his sly smiles, one of those that Taehyun knew he would have problems in walking for the next three to four days.

 

But he wouldn’t complain, no he wouldn’t. Because he loved what those sly smiles means, and most of all… His boyfriend, his delicious, handsome, sexy, and skilled boyfriend wasn’t a cheater. No, he wasn’t.

 

“Where do you want me?” and he saw how that smile grew on Seungyoon’s full lips. Oh, they would have a really interesting make up session. But he still knew they would have to talk, but this… Well, this could be later, really later.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, that’s the end. *evil smile* Again, it didn’t exactly come out as what I had imagined, but well, I liked it very much xD I actually wanted to put this kind of a comedy setting, but when I wrote it, actually turned again in something kind of angst again. lol 
> 
> And I didn’t find I was a good angst writer LOL 
> 
> I hope you guys like it :D 
> 
> Comment, leave kudos if you liked~
> 
> Nath :*


End file.
